To Cure Pain
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Hiei wants to get rid of his pathetic emotions. but how will all this make Botan feel? in fact what will she do to help him? also will this uncover some hidden feelings towards each other?


The Spirit Detective and gang were celibrating the defeat of Team Tuguro in the Dark Tunament. Yusuke sat with Keiko leaning on his shoulder. Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina, Shizuru was talking with Kurama, Botan was babbling, and Hiei was leaning on his tree.

"Hey Hiei how ya feeling?" the detective asked the glaring demon, "Kuwabara has been dishing some bad talk about ya! Ya gonna do something to shut him up?" Hiei just glared before he stood up staight and started walking away, but not with out the classic "Hn" before he left.

"What's wrong with mr. Hiei?" Yukina asked concerned for her friend.

"I don't know, but runt boy sure looked pissed at something," Kuwabara said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I believe I know," Kurama said as all attention went on him. His red bangs covered his eyes as he spoke, "He spoke with me a short time ago… as you all should know it is demon mating season. Hiei, being the strong demon he is, has a good hold of things all the time, such as reality and all. But, now he fears that he is loosing his grip. He told me, when we last spoke about his plans,"

Flash Back

Hiei leapt through Kurama's window with little trouble, a stressed and strained look on his face.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Kurama asked, leaving his studies.

"I'm loosing it,"

"Loosing what?" the fox asked confused about what his friend was talking about.

"My grip on my emotion you bakka!" Hiei said through clenched teeth, "I have to get rid of them,"

"But you never lose your grip on emotion… the only thing to cause this would probably a change in feelings toward someone,"

"Shut up fox!" Hiei glared at Kurama with eyes that spoke of death, "I want you and you alone to know what I plan…" Hiei paused to calm himself down, "I'm going to train… train until I feel no pain… train until I virtually feel nothing. No more pain,"

"What? Hiei but why?"

"Kurama… do you know what I feel and what it was like to be abandoned? Abandoned by your own kind? Then by the closest thing you have to a family? I just want the pain of bearing my name, of bearing the memories to just go away!"

"Do you realize this could kill you?" Kurama asked his friend who kept is eyes on the floor.

"If that is the price I must pay, I will try to find honor in death then… by finding a fight and dying," Kurama noticed tears in his eyes, and then the soft 'pluk' of a tear gem hitting the floor, "Please… Just understand why I'm doing this, that is all I ask," And with that said he jumped out the window and was gone.

End Flash Back

Kurama had finished telling everyone the story, being sure to change a few parts around because it spoke of the ice village and Yukina was still unaware of her brother.

"So he is going to hurt himself to get rid of that?" Botan asked. Kurama nodded. "But…" She did not know what to say until – "Wait… did you say the only thing to cause him to lose control was a change in emotion to someone?"

"Yes I did,"

"So do you think… he's in love?" Botan whispered the last part of her sentence because even she, a believer in miracles, found it hard to believe.

"Actually," Kuranma said looking straight into the dentity of death's eyes, "I believe so, but I also think it is you," Botan was at a loss of words. Hiei in love with her… HA the chances of that happening were less than seeing Keiko NOT slapping Yusuke!

"W-what? Me? Why would you say that?" Botan asked stuttering a little.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. But the only reason I can see as to why he wants to get rid of that is fear… fear of rejection… like the way he was rejected by…" Kurama stoped himself because he almost said 'rejected by the ice maidens' which Hiei would have killed him for, clearing his throat he started again, "Rejected and abandoned by his friends in the past,"

"We have to stop him before he does kill himself though!" Botan said standing up with clenched fists.

"No, Botan," she gave Kurama a confused look, "You have to do this, he would not listen to me… you have to help him,"

"What? But how?"

"By showing him that he will no longer be alone… by showing him true, passionate love," Botan nodded to Kurama who told her where Hiei trained.

At Hiei's training ground, Hiei sat under a tree, drenched in sweat and blood, his blood. His sword lay at his side unsheathed and bloody. His arms were cut and his eyes were coldly glaring saying 'why they hell can't I get rid of these useless emotions!' then something brought him out of his daze.

"Hiei?" It was the bakka onna calling him. He quickly put his sword away, and put his cloak on. Hissing at the pain in his arms. "There you are Hiei!" She said as she walked over to him with that beautiful smile he fell in love with.

"Hn"

"Hiei…" She began, "I know you might not be happy to hear this but…"

"What onna?" Hiei said slightly agitated and hoping her mouth did not slip in front of his sister.

"Well Kurama told me about your plans, and well… he thinks you love me,"

"He said that?" Hiei glared at her as if she was crazy, even if it was true.

"Well… to be honest I was afraid at first, when I heard that but… it also made me happy too,"

"Why would you be happy IF I did love you?" Hiei said, emphasizing the word 'if'

"Well you see…" She started to blush a deep red and he had no idea why until, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He was in utter shock and stiffened at her touch. From shock and from the sheering pain in his sliced arms. at least until he stared kissing back. When they broke apart for air she finished her sentence from before, "You see, I've fallen in love with you, Hiei," Hiei smiled at this and pulled her in for another breath taking kiss.

"I love you too, Botan," Hiei said her name for the first time and it seemed to make the pain he felt in his arms and his emotions go away, it was then he realized: the cure for his pain, all of it, was her, Botan.


End file.
